


Don't Forget It

by dryadsbubbles



Series: Modern Day Shirbert University Drabbles [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne is Confused About Feelings, Best Friends, F/M, Gil Probably is Too, Watching Reality TV Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadsbubbles/pseuds/dryadsbubbles
Summary: Miscommunications lead to accidental cheek kisses.----Part 2 in my Shirbert University Series but you can also read it as a stand alone
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Modern Day Shirbert University Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	Don't Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome baaack. Here's something to tie you over until the finale on Sunday lol.  
> If anyone wants more context, my inspiration came from this scene in Brooklyn Nine Nine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_76QzdIxLw
> 
> Enjoy

\---

Anne sighed and flopped down onto her couch. Vocab words and definitions swam through her head.

“I don’t think I can study for another second today.” She sighed defeatedly.

“Well good. Because I can’t either.” Gilbert said, following her into the living room of her apartment. 

They had been reviewing for almost 4 hours together in Anne’s bedroom. Despite the fact that they only shared one class together, they had learned that they both enjoyed sitting in companionable silence while doing their schoolwork. Sometimes Anne would quiz Gilbert using his flashcards and other times Gilbert would read and edit Anne’s pages and pages of papers. But most of the time, like today, they would just sit beside one another, enjoying the company, while stuffing their brains with as much knowledge as they could fit.

“Why don’t I go make us some popcorn? And then we can catch up on The Bachelorette episode that we missed last week.” Gilbert suggested.

Anne smiled appreciatively and Gilbert took that as his cue to head into the kitchen and begin his preparations. 

While he was gone, Anne took a minute to reflect on how much their friendship had grown since that first fateful day in the coffee shop. In the beginning it was just a few texts back and forth, asking about homework questions or notes, and then it somehow progressed into studying at the library together, and then later, hanging off campus, without any textbooks or assignments in sight. Now, less than two months after they had met, laying on her couch and watching stupid reality shows (currently their favourite was The Bachelorette but Keeping Up With the Kardashians was a close second) together had become a regular thing. Anne couldn’t pinpoint how or when they became so close, all she knew was that she was more comfortable around him than she was around anyone else that she ever knew. She didn’t know what it was about him- maybe it was the way that he always made sure that she had eaten dinner when he knew she was too stressed out to think about food, or the way he always seemed to know when she wanted to talk about what was bothering her and when she wanted to be distracted- but being friends with him had just felt...right. She could now confidently say that he had become one of her best friends. 

Anne was startled out of her thoughts by Gilbert placing a bowl of popcorn and a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her. 

He took his rightful place at the opposite end of the couch than her so that she could stretch her legs out and tuck her toes under his thighs. Her toes were always desperately cold that over the several weeks that they spent together, they had come to some unspoken agreement that Anne would always warm her toes up under his legs. Gilbert smiled at her and gave the tops of her feet a soft pat before reaching for the remote and starting the episode.

\---

Two hours, a bowl of popcorn, and one rose ceremony later, Gilbert clicked off the TV and looked at Anne.

“I can’t believe she chose him over the other guy.” Gilbert said, disbelievingly.

“What do you mean?” Anne argued. “He was way better than the other guy.”

“You just like him because he’s hot.”

Anne gasped.

“Gilbert Blythe, you take that back.” She said, sitting up to whack his shoulder repeatedly with the pillow that was under her head. “I do not base my opinion of someone on their looks and you know that.”

Gilbert laughed, reaching his hand out to block the assaults.

“Anne, I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Of course I know that” He continued to chuckle as he finally grabbed a hold on the pillow and threw it back at her.

“You’d better be.” Anne huffed, good naturedly.

She then moved to start tidying up the dishes that sat on the table. Gilbert also stood up, raising his hands above his head and stretching out his back that was stiff from sitting in one position for too long.

“Well, I should probably get going. Bash and Mary want to leave for their date night around 7 tonight. Are you sure you don’t want to come and watch Delly with me?”

“No, I wish I could. I have to work tonight, remember?”

“Oh right. You already told me that.” Gilbert blinked in recollection.

“Yes I know, Dear.” Anne said, patting his cheek in mock affection. 

Anne moved her way into the kitchen with the dishes as Gilbert went to pack up his things that were still in Anne’s room. She heard him shuffling around the front door with his jacket on by the time that she spotted his wallet on the kitchen counter.

“Okay, Anne. I’m on my way out, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Gilbert called from the entrance.

“Gil, wait!” Anne exclaimed, grabbing his wallet and rushing to the front door to catch him before he left.

She found him still standing by the door, with his hand on the handle, head twisted towards her expectantly.  
Anne tucked the wallet and both of her hands behind her back before saying slyly, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and paused, confused. Slowly, he took his handle off the doorknob and turned to face her.

“Uh...I...uhh.” He said, clearly unsure of what she meant.

He took a few tentative steps towards her until he was right in front of her. He then leaned down and placed a hesitant kiss on her cheek. Rising back up to his full height, he looked at her questioningly.

Anne’s cheeks went red but she laughed it off.

“No, I, uh, I meant you forgot your wallet.” She giggled, holding out the wallet to him.

“Oh. Oh! I’m sorry, Anne. I was really confused. I truly had no idea what you meant. I don’t know why my brain decided on a goodbye kiss. I didn’t mean-”

“Gil,” Anne reassured. “It’s really okay. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Gilbert smiled in relief before waving goodbye and making his exit. 

Anne took a breath once the door clicked shut. Her cheeks were still on fire and she couldn’t figure out why. She shakily raised her fingers up to where she could still feel his lips from moments before. She didn’t know why she was acting this way, this was normal, right? Best friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time. She couldn’t even count how many times she had kissed Diana. It shouldn’t be a big deal, it was what best friends do.

Then why was this so much different?

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr: https://dryadsbubbles.tumblr.com  
> And my twitter: https://twitter.com/dryadsbubbles  
> Occasionally I post things on there too.
> 
> xx,  
> dyradsbubbles


End file.
